


玫瑰味的威士忌

by sweetkitty



Category: GGAD, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkitty/pseuds/sweetkitty
Kudos: 3





	玫瑰味的威士忌

格林德沃一早就看到了坐在吧台边上的阿不思，事实上他就是尾随着阿不思而来的。他翘着腿，以一种欣赏积年珍宝的神情，微眯着眼睛看向阿不思。不得不说，阿不思今天非常的好看。  
  
阿不思没有穿巫师的长袍，这是当然，毕竟这里是一间麻瓜的酒吧，但他同样也没穿西装。没有领结和马甲，阿不思只穿了一件看起来十分柔软的白衬衫。衬衫的领口微敞，袖口挽起，下摆被塞进了一条非常修身的黑色裤子里。裤子的裤脚同样被挽了边，下面的鞋子也不是阿不思常穿的那种，而是一双系带的马丁靴。与这一身相配的，是阿不思不再隐藏的下巴线条，和他松散的扎在脑后的头发。  
  
必须承认，这样的阿不思是非常吸引人的。格林德沃环视一圈，就发现至少有五个麻瓜的视线如同鼻涕虫一样粘在阿不思的身上。而他们没有走过去的原因，大概是因为阿不思与整个酒吧格格不入的疏离感。  
  
阿不思的右手托着下巴，胳膊肘撑在吧台上，左手不停的沿着杯口摩擦，而他的面前已经摆了一小排喝空的酒杯。格林德沃看得出阿不思的心情不是很好，这也是他看起来冷淡又疏离的原因。很显然，他托那只小猫头鹰传的口信已经带到，他漂亮的猎物正在担心随时会撒下来的捕网。这样的想法让格林德沃感到骄傲又兴奋，直到他看见一个不知死活的麻瓜坐到了阿不思旁边的高脚椅上。格林德沃的眼神瞬间暗了下来，他想掏出魔杖给那个麻瓜来一个恶咒，又或者直接走过去照着他的脸来一拳，但很快格林德沃打消了这所有的想法，他重新调整了一个舒服的坐姿，施了一个窃听咒。不知怎么的，格林德沃突然有点儿想看阿不思调情的样子，想看看那还是不是他记忆里，纯情美好而又诱惑勾人的样子。  
  
“红茶配威士忌？我毫不怀疑您是一位正宗的英国人。”男人转动身体，面向阿不思，开场的句子显然并不太高明。  
  
阿不思放下端着下巴的胳膊，他几乎没有什么转头的动作，只是瞥了一眼身旁的男人，神色中带着点儿微醺的迷离，“没什么是一杯茶不能解决的，“阿不思的语速缓慢，似乎更像是一个人的低语，”那么先生又是靠什么解决问题的呢？“  
  
“我们靠酒解决问题，各种酒，你知道，德国人嘛。“  
  
“啊，德国人……“阿不思一改刚才兴致缺缺的态度，甚至连那一点儿醉意也都消失不见，他转动椅子看向男人，一边微笑一边意味深长的开口，”我对德国人有点儿过敏。“  
  
男人立刻领会了阿不思的意思，眼前这位秀色可餐的人，显然和一个德国人有过，或者正在有一段不太顺利的感情。但男人并不在意这些，相反的，他甚至在心里庆幸自己这么快就找到了对方感兴趣的话题，“那可真是抱歉，“男人的声音里毫无歉意，”如果你不介意，让我请你喝一杯来作为弥补吧。“  
  
阿不思轻笑一声，他只是想来这里喝几杯放松一下，没别的想法，却总能遇到这样的人。纽特带来的来自格林德沃的威胁，魔法部的审问和监视，以及来自舆论的质疑，都让阿不思觉得无法呼吸。但自己满脸愁容的醉态又实在不能出现在《预言家日报》的版面上，于是麻瓜的酒吧似乎成了他唯一的选择。  
  
阿不思本来应该拒绝的，但他盯着杯子里因为音乐的声音而微微泛着波纹的红茶，开口说道，“威士忌。“  
  
男人立刻点了一打威士忌，阿不思喝掉一小杯，“单调。“他微微蹙着眉，评论道。  
  
男人同样喝了一杯，“确实单调，但威士忌也只能是这个味道了，不像你……“  
  
“不是这样，“阿不思打断男人想要延伸出来的，调情的话，”威士忌可以是各种味道，火焰威士忌比较常见，但我比较喜欢柠檬味的，或者蓝莓，水果味的总是不错，霜糖蛋糕味的也很好。“  
  
男人看着阿不思一本正经的说着根本不存在的，威士忌的各种味道，不可避免的愣住了。但他很快回过神来，一个喝醉了的，想象力丰富的美人，男人觉得自己今晚一定是交了什么好运，“既然如此，那么去哪能喝到水果味和霜糖蛋糕味的威士忌呢？“  
  
阿不思看了男人一眼，拿起面前的一杯威士忌放到男人面前，“柠檬味的。“  
  
男人有点儿无奈的拿起酒杯，但是当酒液滑到他的舌尖上的时候，他的表情立刻变成了不可置信。他放下酒杯，看向阿不思，而阿不思则拿出另外一杯酒，“霜糖蛋糕。“  
  
男人拿起酒杯的动作几乎可以说是小心翼翼，“这是……怎么回事？“  
  
阿不思看着男人惊讶的表情，微眯着眼睛舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他把嘴角弯成一个玩味的弧度，凑近男人的耳边轻声开口，“因为我是一个巫师。“  
  
阿不思把自己和男人的距离拉开，他依然微笑着，右手却已经伸进裤子的口袋里握住了魔杖，遗忘咒的咒语就在他的舌尖打转。  
  
但男人的反应和阿不思的预料不太一样，他没有惊恐的站起来，甚至连刚才的惊讶也不是那么明显，“既然如此，这位巫师先生，能不能给我来一杯带有你的味道的威士忌，“男人凑近阿不思，装模做样的在他的颈边闻了闻，”玫瑰味的威士忌。“  
  
阿不思突然觉得没什么意思，但是还没等他想出的拒绝的办法，男人的表情突然变得木讷，然后动作呆板的迅速走开。这一切发生的很快，等阿不思意识到发生了什么的时候，在他面前的，已经是带着些微怒气的格林德沃了。  
  
格林德沃并没有坐到椅子上，他站在阿不思的面前，贴的非常近，他敞开的大衣的衣襟已经碰到了阿不思的衬衫。格林德沃俯下身，他紧紧的捏着阿不思的肩膀，压抑着他想要站起来的动作，和刚才的麻瓜男人一样把鼻子凑到阿不思的颈间。但是他要比刚才的男人贴的更近，他的鼻尖和嘴唇，已经贴到了阿不思的皮肤上，“所以，你还真的有点儿玫瑰味儿。”  
  
格林德沃戏谑的声音彻底点燃了阿不思的怒火，但是在这样一个麻瓜酒吧里，阿不思又无法真正的与格林德沃对峙，他压着声音，语气却充满怒气，“你来这儿干什么？”  
  
“你明知故问，亲爱的，”格林德沃倚靠在吧台上，随手拿起一杯威士忌，“我知道你的男孩会第一时间把我的话告诉你，我来这儿，是因为我要拿回我十六岁的时候落在英国的珍宝。”  
  
阿不思没太在意后半句，他半个月前已经听纽特说过了。但格林德沃前半句里的阴阳怪气，让阿不思极度不适，“收起你脑子里龌龊的想法，格林德沃，纽特只是我的学生。”  
  
阿不思的否认让格林德沃的心情稍微好了一点儿，“但不可否认，你确实很喜欢他，”格林德沃放下酒杯，他凑近阿不思，看着他泛着怒火的蓝眼睛里倒映着自己，“我承认，阿不思，我嫉妒斯卡曼德，嫉妒的想让他死，我甚至嫉妒那两个坐在不远处的，监视你的傲罗，”格林德沃盯着阿不思的眼睛看了一会儿，才再次开口，“你的这双眼睛里，应该只有我的倒影，但事实上，却正好相反。”  
  
阿不思有一瞬间的惊讶，但他很快想明白，也许监视他的，并不只有魔法部，这同时也解释了格林德沃为什么会如此切合时宜的出现在这里，“你知道这里有傲罗还敢来，他们找来更多的傲罗也就是几秒钟的事。”  
  
“我为什么不敢？”格林德沃的表情透着不屑和无谓，“我来拿我想要的，不管是什么时间，什么地点。”  
  
阿不思看着格林德沃的笑容，“你疯了。”他说。  
  
“还不够。”格林德沃的笑容带着狂热，他抽出魔杖施了一个无声咒。那是一个非常大型的魔法，从魔杖尖里释放出来的蓝光，瞬间席卷了整个酒吧，甚至连坐在靠门那的两个傲罗也没能有所反应。格林德沃满意的把魔杖放回衣兜里，再抬头却看到阿不思握着他那根花楸木的魔杖，杖尖直指自己。  
  
“别担心，阿尔，只是沉睡咒，毕竟把他们弄死就没意思了，”格林德沃没有丝毫的畏惧，他甚至有恃无恐的向前走了几步，把自己的前胸抵到了杖尖上，“而且你我都知道，你没法用这跟魔杖对我念出一个咒语，哪怕一个字母也不行，既然这样，我们又何必浪费时间呢？”  
  
格林德沃握住了魔杖的杖身，几乎没怎么费力的就把它从阿不思的手中抽了出来。阿不思当然清楚在格林德沃面前，这根魔杖和一个玩具摆设没什么区别。它和它的主人，都被那个年代久远却永远不会失效的誓言，束缚在了格林德沃的手中。  
  
格林德沃一步一步的靠近，而试图保持距离的阿不思最终只能紧紧的贴靠在吧台凸出来的，玻璃台面的边缘上。格林德沃把阿不思的魔杖放回他裤子上那个被施了无痕伸展咒的口袋里，但他的手却没有在这个动作之后离开。格林德沃的手沿着阿不思皮带的下沿挪动着，来到中间的环扣处。  
  
格林德沃的手被阿不思打了一下，但这并没有阻止他的动作，一个无杖魔咒，环扣就违背主人的意愿而自行打开。阿不思愤怒的瞪了一眼格林德沃，想要低头重新系上，却猝不及防的被格林德沃拦腰搂进怀里，“别拒绝我，阿尔，你知道你无法拒绝我的，”格林德沃贴着阿不思的耳朵轻语，“难道你一点儿都不想念这个吗？这里不是霍格沃茨，放下你心中的负担，享受它吧，这难道不就是你来这儿的初衷吗？”  
  
格林德沃没有给阿不思一丁点儿思考的时间，他捏着阿不思的下颚骨，热烈急切而又稍显粗暴的和他接吻。阿不思能尝到格林德沃嘴里的威士忌的味道，那带着点儿辛辣的刺激，仿佛打开潘多拉盒子的钥匙，混合着格林德沃刚才宛如恶魔的低语，瞬间就发酵了阿不思胃里积存的酒液，让他的大脑开始沉醉而不受控制，如同听尽了赛壬歌声的水手，只能任对方摆布。  
  
格林德沃感觉到阿不思的舌尖在顺着他的指引做出回应，这样的进展显然让格林德沃很是高兴，他的嘴角上扬，却并没有停止这个吻，反而加深了它。  
  
格林德沃的掠夺让阿不思无法呼吸，他本能的向后躲闪，但他的腰已经严丝合缝的卡在了吧台的边缘，这让他几乎没有什么可以逃脱的空间。格林德沃显然发现了这一点，他有些恋恋不舍的结束这个吻，却并不是因为好心，而是为了他的下一步。格林德沃趁着阿不思喘息的机会，搂着他的腰臀，把他抱到了吧台的玻璃台面上。  
  
格林德沃的手伸进阿不思的裤子里，揉捏上他因为玻璃台面的挤压而堆积起来的臀肉，那里的温度并不高，带着丝丝缕缕的凉意，但柔软的触感却足够让人惊叹。格林德沃并没有在那儿上面流连太久，他对刚才有关于玫瑰威士忌的事依然耿耿于怀，哪怕最一开始，明明是他自己想要看一看和别人调情的阿不思。  
  
格林德沃的手从阿不思的裤子里抽回来，然后随手抓起旁边的威士忌酒瓶，他喝下一大口，再扯着阿不思的衣领，让他低下头来和自己接吻。  
  
阿不思感觉到格林德沃把嘴里的酒以接吻的方式灌到自己的嘴里，那并不是普通的威士忌，辛辣的酒液中混合着玫瑰清冷又香甜的味道。  
  
“我真的很喜欢玫瑰威士忌，”格林德沃说着，扯开了阿不思的衬衫，“喜欢到也许以后我再也不会喝别的酒了。”衬衫的扣子崩裂四散，却并没有人理会，因为格林德沃把一整瓶威士忌倒在了阿不思的脸上。  
  
格林德沃的嘴唇和舌头从阿不思的小腹开始，一路向上，舔吻掉那些流下来的威士忌，最终来到阿不思挺立的乳尖处，没有犹豫的含了进去。格林德沃富有技巧的轻咬，舔弄和吸吮，让阿不思无法自持，带着酥麻的战栗从胸前直冲大脑，他从仰着脖子喘息，到无法抑制的尖叫出声。  
  
“你该小声一点儿，宝贝儿，你不想他们在睡梦中被吵醒吧。”格林德沃的话中带着点儿恶劣，像是一个恶作剧成功的顽劣孩童。他拉着阿不思的胳膊把他从吧台上拽下来，然后让他的胳膊撑在台面上，从后面进入他的身体。  
  
“宝贝儿，你里面还是和以前一样热情……”格林德沃搂着阿不思的腰，在他的身体里大幅度的，又急又快的抽插起来，”我真的太想念你的身体了，你不知道，我有多少次，在梦里把你干到失禁……“  
  
“闭嘴……“阿不思颤抖着反驳，但他的声音又低又软，听起来毫无说服力。格林德沃的动作掀起阿不思同样汹涌的情欲，格林德沃的语言刺激着阿不思混乱不清的大脑，但这些并不是全部，阿不思并不能把所有的精力都放在与格林德沃的沉沦中，他强迫自己抽出一点儿神智，哪怕只有一点儿，去观察周围的情况，那些随时可能会被吵醒的，打着轻鼾的麻瓜们，以及因为格林德沃的动作而不停晃动着的酒杯和酒瓶子。阿不思现在才终于搞懂，格林德沃在施咒之后那句话是什么意思，在这样的情况下做爱，的确是一个刺激的游戏。  
  
格林德沃猛烈撞击阿不思的动作终于殃及了吧台上无辜的酒杯，它们倒下或是移动到边缘，开始不受控制的往下掉。阿不思当然发现了这个，玻璃碎裂的声音无疑会吵醒这些麻瓜，他不能让这样的事情发生。  
  
“无杖悬浮咒，看来我还不太够努力。“格林德沃舔咬着阿不思的耳廓，低声说道。他变换了一个角度，往阿不思的敏感处戳去，而他的手也从阿不思的胳膊下穿过，捏上阿不思的乳尖。  
  
这样的刺激让本来就绷紧了神经的阿不思再也无法坚持，他捂着自己的嘴，颤抖而无声的迎来高潮。  
  
但格林德沃并没有这么容易满足，他依然硬着，并且不打算放过阿不思。刚刚高潮过的阿不思有点儿迷离，他的身体软得几乎无法站立，却被格林德沃顶着，以插入的姿势，走到距离吧台最近的一个半圆形的沙发上。  
  
格林德沃坐到了沙发上，然后以面对面的姿势，重新把性器官插进阿不思的身体里。但这一次，格林德沃并没有急于自我满足，他只是浅浅的戳弄着阿不思，这样阿不思就可以有更多的精力来看一看周围的景致了。  
  
以阿不思的角度，他几乎可以看到整个酒吧的情况。这并不是一间很大的酒吧，但人却不少。这些穿着各异的人们，就那样睡在阿不思的眼前，阿不思甚至可以看到那些浅眠的人，他们微皱的眉毛和眼皮下转动的眼珠，似乎只要有一点儿声音，他们立刻就可以醒来。  
  
羞耻感，随时可能被看到的紧张感以及格林德沃的戳弄让阿不思的内壁颤抖着收缩，这当然也刺激了格林德沃，他无法再保持动作，开始用力的顶弄阿不思。  
  
格林德沃捏着阿不思的肩膀让他看向自己，而格林德沃同样也在看着阿不思。阿不思不再是十八岁的少年，但他依然漂亮的惊人。那些只有时间才能累积出来的风韵，被一点一滴描绘进他的眼角，他的眉梢，他的鼻尖，他的嘴唇以及他的下巴里。格林德沃把阿不思揽过来和他接吻，玫瑰威士忌的味道在阿不思的嘴唇和脸颊上依然还有残留。清冷的花香裹夹着凛冽的辛辣，似乎并不是泼洒在阿不思身上的酒的味道，而是从他的骨血中散发出来的味道。  
  
格林德沃最终射在阿不思身体里，不得不承认，这是一场充满刺激而又酣畅淋漓的性爱。阿不思无法做到像格林德沃一样坦诚直言，但在他的心里，他知道自己在某些事上，和格林德沃是一样的。  
  
“我不能和你一起走。”阿不思坐在沙发里，端着一杯酒。  
  
“我知道，”格林德沃站在吧台里，指挥着各种酒瓶自行勾兑，“现在还不是时候。”  
  
格林德沃看着坐在沙发里，穿戴整齐的阿不思，他知道他们之间有许多事情发生了变化，但至少他可以确定有一件事没变。如今的阿不思也许不承认他的作为，但那又能如何呢，这只是无关紧要的过程，当他最终把圣器和实现了的更伟大的利益放到他的眼前，他们依然是可以开一瓶威士忌一起庆祝的。  
  
End


End file.
